The present invention relates to a telephone call forwarding system and more particularly to a telephone call forwarding system that is controlled remotely.
In conventional call forwarding, there are two systems, one wherein a central office handles operation, and the other, referred to as a call diverter, wherein privately owned equipment handles operation. The former uses one telephone line, whereas the latter requires two separate telephone lines because receiving and sending are to be simultaneously performed. In the former system, wherein the central office carries out the call forwarding service with one telephone line, it is difficult for the subscriber to remotely cancel the call forwarding service or to change the telephone number of the call forwarded party.